


Better than today

by moonlightboyz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs and Cuddles, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, and Keith tries to comfort him, have I mentioned fluff???, klance, klangst, lance is crying, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightboyz/pseuds/moonlightboyz
Summary: just keith and lance dancing in the rain. it´s pure fluff.





	Better than today

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first Oneshot after idk years? it’s pure fluff so if you came for that, that’s good!
> 
> This is just Keith and Lance dancing in the rain nothing more and nothing less! Also some insecure Lance and a really soft Keith.
> 
> Songs I listened to while writing this:
> 
> better than today - Rhys Lewis  
> cinnamon- Jome  
> follow your fire - Kodaline  
> someone to stay - Vancouver Sleep Clinic  
> bruce willis - Raffaella  
> I can’t make you love me - Dave Thomas Junior

They were on a mission out in space and now on their way back to the rest of their team. But they had to make an emergency landing on another planet because red didn’t respond to Lance’s commandos anymore.  
“Oh come on red! What is it this time?”, Lance said as he padded red’s big, metallic paw.  
“You can be such a drama queen, sometimes. I hope you know that.”  
“You’ll make her mad, Lance. And then we’ll never leave this planet and we won’t fly back home.” 

Keith put his helmet down and shook his head so that his hair flow around.  
“And what else am I supposed to do?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe we just wait.”  
“Okay teamleader!”, Lance said, lowkey pissed because nothing worked out today like he wanted it to. He couldn’t even do his best when they were on their mission. He was nervous and stressed and nothing like the amazing sharpshooter he normally was. Lance sighed and sat down on the ground. 

Keith settled down besides him.  
“It’s okay, Lance.”, he said as if he new what was going on inside of Lance. “You did your best to-“  
“Can we not talk about today... please just let it be.”, he interrupted Keith and turned his head away from him, afraid Keith would see the tears in his eyes. Everything was just too much.

“Sure... I-“, Keith said but paused. He took a deep breath before he talked again.  
“Are you crying?”, he whispered.  
“No, idiot.”, Lance responded but tears were already rolling down his cheeks and his voice gave him away because it broke. Keith immediately reached out for Lance and put one arm around his shoulders. His other hand slowly stroke slowly over Lance’s arm.  
“Shh, it’s okay. Don’t be embarrassed. Just let it out and you’ll see it gets better.”, Keith said softly. Lance gave up and pushed his head against Keith’s shoulder and cried. 

Keith didn’t say anything. He just caressed Lance’s back. They sat there for quite sometime. The only thing you could hear were the muffled sobs. After some time passed Lance lifted his head up lightly.  
“Sometimes it just gets to me, I guess. I always try to be the best so everyone can be proud of me. So that everyone sees what a good fighter I am. But I’ll never be good enough. People always judge and I can never fulfill their expectations. I’ll always be in your shadow.”, he muttered and started to sob again, slightly harder than before. 

Keith didn’t know how to respond to that. Lance had never been this honest to anyone. This might have been the first time he even said these words out loud. All Keith could do was to pull Lance in a tight hug. His arms wrapped around the sobbing body and pulled him as close as he could. He hoped Lance understood that what he said wasn’t true. That he was so much more than he thought he was. Eventually Lance calmed down again and Keith punched him slightly away from him so he could look him in the eyes and wispered:

“Lance, listen! You are good enough! You are doing so much for other to prove yourself that your the best that you don’t realize that you already ARE the best. We, the team, are glad to have you with us, even though you can be annoying at times but that’s just who you are. And we love you for that. It’s true people judge but who cares!? As long as you can tell yourself that you did your best, I think you have a right to be happy. Don’t let others opinions pull you down. Okay, you can always talk to me. I’m always there for you.”

Lance’s eyes became watery again.  
“You really mean that.”, he stuttered and rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes.  
“Of course I meant that. Every single word!”  
“Okay”, Lance said before he dropped his head against Keith’s shoulder again. “Thank you.”

They sat like that for some more time until Lance calmed down completely. He slowly got out of Keith’s hug and tried to smile. Keith returned the smile and let go of him. He was glad Lance felt better, even when it was just a little better than before. If he had to be honest it broke his heart to see Lance like this. In his head he made a note that he would do anything to never make Lance cry ever again. 

“Do you think it’s gonna rain.”, Lance asked after some time and pointed at some clouds that slowly became more.  
“I’m not sure.”, Keith answered him and watched the clouds for awhile. More clouds covered the sky until you course the sun anymore. It also got colder and Keith shivered visibly.  
“Should we try and fly back?”, he asked but Lance didn’t seem to hear him. He was focusing on the clouds hoping it would rain. Rain always had something magical for him. It could heal his soul like nothing else. Back home, on planet earth, he used to dance in the rain with his earphones in and music turned up loud. 

They heard the rain before they saw it. They could hear the raindrops on red’s metal head. The rhythmical sounds on the metal quickly became more and the ground before them started to soak up the water. Lance jumped up to his feet, suddenly excited and full of energy.  
“Oh my god, it’s raining!”, he nearly yelled. In Keith’s eyes he looked like a toddler who opened their first Christmas gift.  
Keith could only smile and watch as Lance ran out excitedly. 

He stood in the rain for a few seconds, admiring how it softly hit his body. His clothes quickly soaked up the raindrops but Lance couldn’t care less. He started to turn around. First slowly and than faster and faster. He started to laugh and jump around. He ran up to a puddle and jumped in it. Water splashed up in the air and landed on the ground again. Then he turned to Keith, who had watched him all the time. He still stood under red but he leaned now against one of her paws. 

“Dance with me.”, Lance giggled and held his hands out. Keith shook his head.  
“No, you can have your fun. I’m fine standing here.”  
“Keith! Please, dance with me!”, Lance begged and something about the way he said this made Keith rethinking his decision.  
“Okay, okay.”, he gave in and walked out into the rain. Lance face light up when Keith reached him and grabbed his hands.  
“Happy?”, Keith asked, not knowing what he was supposed to do now that he was actually here.  
“Very.”  
Lance let go of Keith hands just to put them around his shoulders. For a second Keith couldn’t believe what was happening but then he quickly put his hands around Lance’s waist. 

They started to slow dance in the rain to a song only they could hear. Lance rested he head on Keith’s chest and closed his eyes. The rain softly hitted their bodies but they didn’t even notice it anymore.  
“Thank you, Keith.”, Lance muttered and Keith placed his head on his.  
“Anything for you.”  
Keith softly kissed Lance’s wet, brown hair. Something told him it was the right thing to do now. Lance could feel the red creep on to his face as he felt Keith’s lips. He couldn’t hide the smile on his face as they turned around. Leisurely Keith pushed Lance away from him and laid one of his hands on his cheek.  
“I really like you, Lance.”, he whispered. He could see Lance blush and the way he tried to hide the growing smile. 

“I like you too”, he could hear Lance answer. “In fact I think I might be even in love with you.”  
Now it was Keith’s turn to blush. They stopped turning around and stood still.  
“Are you gonna kiss me now?”, Keith could barely hear what Lance said but he nodded anyway. He bends forward and softly placed his lips on Lance’s. It was a short and soft kiss but it was more than special to both of them. Once they let go of each other Lance actually pushed his lips back on Keith’s, this time for a more passionate kiss full of love and meaning. 

After the rain stopped they went back to their lions. Holding hands and kissing before they got inside of red and black. Eventually red responded to Lance’s commands again and there might be a chance that red planed all of this but who would know. Both boys where smiling their brights smile as they made their way back home.


End file.
